我们的关系
by hosinoue
Summary: 星魂X荆天明X星魂。恋爱关系、道德、性。


咖啡店。

店面落在学校的附近，顾客大多是学生。店里的气氛充满了欢愉和漫不经心，偶尔有安静占据一隅，可也为数不多。如此景象，正如当今的大学本身。

荆天明、项少羽、高月和石兰，四个人既是朋友，也是这家店的常客。从屁股挨着座椅开始，他们一桌的叽喳声就没断过。

商量着去哪旅游，一个小小的讨论，开得像西方议会。高月和项少羽这点颇有共识，话篓子收都收不住。石兰虽是少话，却也能时常提出几个精到的问题。

唯有荆天明，支着下巴，侧着脸，目光游移到了别处。

他在看隔壁桌。

与他们相比，那桌人可谓学术大咖。他们人手一支笔，雪白的纸张在原木色桌子上铺散开，黄色的光线像鹅毛，在每个人身上留下一道剪影，温和，又静谧。

这桌人像在讨论课堂展示一类的东西。一个穿白上衣的男生，正背对他而坐。休闲裤，运动鞋，发型前卫，却又很干净。他背挺得很直，连转笔的样子都流露着涵养。

荆天明斜瞅着这个背影，一动不动。

突然，他面前的桌子"扣扣"两声。

"同学？同学？"项少羽弯起两根手指敲他的桌面，"醒醒。"

"怎么了？"荆天明坐直身看了几个人一眼，发现他们也正看着他，"说到哪了？"

"你小子什么情况？"项少羽不满地说，"你到底想不想去？"

"月儿要跟你们一起去，我有什么办法。"荆天明嘀咕。

"合着你是想过二人世界？"项少羽好笑，荆天明耸耸肩，"得了吧，你们俩在一起什么时间没有，咱们四个人一起出去玩的机会可不多。"

"傻小弟，大哥那是信任你，"荆天明酸溜溜地说，"大哥都把自己交给你了，全听你安排还不行么？"

两个女生乐了，项少羽脸上无光，恶狠狠地瞪他，荆天明笑着站起身来，说："我去买点喝的，你们喝点什么？"

高月放下怀里的包，跟着起身，"我陪你一起去。"

"奇异果。"石兰说。

"我要酸奶。"项少羽举手。

"没人问你。"荆天明居高临下地看他。项少羽瞪眼，荆天明"哼"了一声，转过背就走。然而他没注意看身后，正巧有个人经过，步履匆忙，荆天明看也没看，头都不回地便朝那人撞了上去。

"啊—"对方一声低呼，随着"砰"的一声闷响，重心不稳地向旁边歪了两步。荆天明头脑一懵，却还是反应极快地伸手扶了他一下。这时，他定睛一看，略显惊讶—

—是他。

那人站稳了脚，皱着眉头，平静地朝他看了一眼。那一瞬，荆天明的眼里是一片夜空的蓝。

那人冲他微微颔首，说了句："不好意思。"说完便急匆匆地绕开他，推开店门走了出去。荆天明目光追随着他的背影，愣愣的。

"怎么好像他以为是自己撞到你了，"项少羽大笑，"以后别这么冒冒失失的了，'傻小弟'。"

荆天明讪笑，拉着高月，一起去柜台买饮料。

从高月口中得知，刚才被他撞到的那人是他们的同级生。不仅如此，他还跟和他们上同一节政治课，尽管他们各不同系。

荆天明惊讶极了。这事他从不知道，因为他压根没上过几次政治课。

据高月说，那人成绩比较拔尖，各种社团、比赛也有参与，似乎还在当级委，因而在学校的精英阶层中，也算小有名气。

荆天明问他叫什么，高月说她也不知道。"我也是听他们系的朋友说的。"她说。

他望着玻璃门外霓虹交映大街。此时天已深蓝，街上人来人往，车行如风。他转过头，对高月说："我去便利店买点吃的，你待会把饮料端给他们吧？"

高月说好。

荆天明推开店门。刚一跨出去，秋天的凉风立刻灌满了他满怀，他冷不丁打了个哆嗦，拉上外衣，把手揣进兜里。

往学校的方向走了几步，他经过了一家药店。不经意间往里面一看，眼角正捕捉到那个穿白衣服的男生，买了东西在柜台结账。

荆天明脚步一顿，步履慢了下来。那个男生结完账，似乎问店员要了杯水，因为荆天明见店员转身去了饮水机边，回来后，男生接过她递来的纸杯，吞下才买的药片，到一边的椅子上埋头休息了一会。好几分钟后，他才起身，提着袋子往外走。

荆天明一时有些忙乱。但他并没有注意到他，而是径直朝咖啡店的方向走去了。

他呆呆地站在原地。半晌，他才想起自己出来是干什么的，不禁有些尴尬，遂摸了摸鼻子，朝便利店走去。

买完零食回到店里。他的三个朋友放弃了旅游的话题，开心地聊起了八卦，而另外一桌人也还在讨论学习。

身穿白衣服的男生也在其中，腰背笔挺地背对着他，让荆天明有一种之前都是错觉的感觉。

九点已过。几个人见时间差不多，准备打道回府。等他们磨磨蹭蹭收拾好东西，另一桌人仍旧岿然不动。荆天明最后望了一眼那个男生的背影，推门而去。

回学校的路不长。荆天明陪高月走到女生宿舍门口，大门前，高月亲昵地给了他一个拥抱，温柔地道了声晚安。荆天明亲了亲她的额头，招招手，目送她上楼。

直至她消失，他渐渐收起笑，手插进兜里，慢慢地踱回宿舍，心里空空的。

第二天，荆天明发现了一件不幸的事—他的钱包丢了。

起因是买早餐的时候，他怎么也找不到校园卡付款，于是心里"咯噔"一响，想到—昨晚在咖啡店的时候，因为怕放兜里不小心掉出来，就把钱包拿出来放桌子上了。结果，钱包没掉出来，倒是让他自己给拿忘了。

那包里不仅有校园卡，还有银行卡和身份证。他是体会到了什么叫急火攻心，好好一个上午，课也没怎么听进去。

中午下课铃一响，荆天明书包一提，跟道风似的冲到了外面。急急忙忙跑到咖啡店，结果被店员告知，店里并没有人捡到他的钱包。

荆天明有些绝望。

他陷入了深深的懊恼，寻思着下午请假去银行挂失。垂头丧气地走出咖啡店，正当这个时候，他手里的电话震了起来—

"喂，你好？"他接起来，说。

"你好，"回答他的是一个有磁性的，尾音上扬的男声，"我昨晚捡到了一个钱包。"

荆天明怎么也没有想到，他会以这种方式再见到那个男生。

当昨晚那个穿白上衣，有着蓝色瞳孔的男生将他的钱包递到他面前时，荆天明忽然有一种恍惚的，甚至是飘忽的感觉。

因为太过震惊，他接过自己的失物时，差点连道谢都忘了。

"怎么，你认识我？"那男生见他的样子，挑眉问。

"啊…没有，"荆天明局促地否认，然后提出了一个让他非常好奇的问题，"你是怎么知道我的电话的？"

"你包里有张卡片。"男生说。

"什么？"荆天明不解。

"你包里有张卡片，写着'捡到请联系'，"男生说，出于习惯，挑起一根眉，"难道你忘了？"

荆天明立刻知道是高月替他放进去的。

"谢谢，"他腼腆地笑着，说，"我们走了之后，你在桌子上看到的？"

"是我一个朋友看到的，"男生说，"只不过我就在旁边，便顺手捡起来了。不过昨晚给你打电话，你手机一直关机。"

"应该是没电了。"荆天明笑得无奈。

他们现在正站在咖啡店门前。马路上，汽车"呜"地呼啸而过。之前电话里，那个男生听说他在这里后，要求他在原地等他。

"你现在过来，是有事要办？"荆天明问道。

"我租了间公寓，就在附近，"男生四下张望了一下，"下午没课，就回来了。"

"噢…你…"荆天明犹豫了一下，咬了咬牙，问，"你吃饭了吗？"

"还没。"男生挑了挑眉。

"那…我请你吃个饭？"荆天明试探地问，说，"为了感谢你。"

星期六，酒店。

高月赤着身体，仰面对着她上方的荆天明，两腿环住他的腰。后者快节奏地在她身体中抽插，她面色潮红，叫声和着他的低喘，在房间内不绝于耳。

事毕，两人先后洗了个澡，窝进了被子里。高月累得睡了过去，荆天明虽累，却怎么也入不了眠，于是躺在床上看手机。

这时，消息框弹出了一条信息。

 _明天有空？_

发来的人是星魂。荆天明顿时睁大了眼睛，心跳漏了一拍。一时间，竟一丝睡意也不剩了。

 _什么事？_

他问。

 _出去玩吗？_

对方问道。

荆天明心跳莫名加快起来。他听着身后高月均匀的呼吸，手指悬在屏幕上方，半晌，回答说—

 _好啊。_

两个人的结识是个意外。如果意外，也能被称作命运的偶然性。

那天吃饭，让荆天明知道了这个男生叫星魂，也让他们成为了对方聊天软件中的好友，也让他们渐渐开始产生简单的交集。

有时荆天明会给星魂发一个好笑的段子。

有时星魂问荆天明几道数学上的题。

有时荆天明会跟星魂抱怨一下自己的舍友。

有时星魂会给荆天明晒一下他自己做的饭。

荆天明时不时会骚扰一下星魂，问他在干吗。仅仅是出于无聊。

星魂也时不时会骚扰一下荆天明，闲聊几句，多半也是出于无聊。然后几个星期后，他们基本掌握了对方什么时候上课，什么时候写作业，什么时候娱乐。

荆天明不知出于什么原因，开始喜欢上政治课。一开始，两个人见了面仅仅是相互点点头，打个招呼。后来，他们会在课前课后攀谈一下。再后来，两个人干脆坐到了一块。

高月为他的改变诧异不已。被问到时，荆天明只是支吾着，说害怕挂科。

星魂邀请荆天明出去玩，就是这个背景下的事。

当天，从早上睁开眼睛开始，荆天明的心情就莫名起伏不定。他下午原本约了朋友打篮球，却因为星魂的邀请，放了朋友的鸽子。

他心绪浮躁地赶了一上午作业。下午近三点的时候，终于等来了星魂的消息。

 _出发了。_

简短而带有命令意味的三个字。荆天明心中一喜，一把抓起随身物品，关掉台灯，兴高采烈地冲了出去。

荆天明没想到，星魂这样的人也爱去电玩城，而且玩得一点不差。

当他看到星魂熟练地操作着街机，几次把对方揍到血空的时候，他这个多年的老玩家心中多少是有些不平衡和挑战欲的。

然后，在星魂的观看下，他向他表演了连拿三场赛车第一。

"赌不赌？看我们谁先到终点。"荆天明一脸春风得意，向他发起挑战。

"赌什么？"星魂饶有兴趣地问。

"赌…"荆天明环顾四周，忽然，他眼睛一亮，指着一个娃娃机说，"赌夹娃娃吧！"

"夹娃娃？"星魂失笑。

"如果我赢了，你就帮我夹一个上来，"荆天明笑道，"怎么样？"

"那如果我赢了呢？"星魂反问。

"你想要什么？"荆天明问。

星魂想了想，说："没想好。想好了再说吧。"

"来吧！"

结果是，荆天明拖着一脸不情愿的星魂，来到了娃娃机跟前。

星魂往里面扔了两个币，表情有些无奈。

"这边这个龙猫，"荆天明指着里面一只龙猫，说，"我要这个。"

这只龙猫的姿势决定了它是没那么好夹的。星魂投了好几次币，才终于成功把这只圆滚滚的毛绒玩具交到了荆天明手里。

荆天明看起来很开心。

"你喜欢这种玩具？"星魂好笑地问。

"月儿每跟我看一次电影，就让我帮她夹一次龙猫，"荆天明说，"我的技术明明很好，可居然一次也没夹起来过。可能跟龙猫八字不合吧。"

"月儿是谁？"星魂问。

"我女朋友，"荆天明摸了摸脑袋，笑得贼兮兮的，"托你的福，这下我就可以回去跟她炫耀是我夹的了。"

星魂露出了一抹讥笑。

"还剩几个币，再玩一次吧。"荆天明把手伸进自己裤兜，抓出两个币投进娃娃机。他移动操纵杆，在一只皮卡丘的头顶放了下来。操纵杆伸下去，稳稳地抓住了皮卡丘，缩上来将它送到了出口。

荆天明取出他的战利品，将它递给星魂。

"这个送你。"他说。

"我拿来有什么用？"星魂不大情愿地说。

"月儿喜欢龙猫，所以我想给她夹龙猫，"荆天明看着他，说得异常认真，"可我比较喜欢皮卡丘。"

星魂没吭声。他默默地接过那只皮卡丘，半晌，说道："走吧，我请你吃饭。"

那之后，荆天明和星魂二人一有时间就约出去玩，成了家常便饭。

一天没课的下午，荆天明和项少羽在一块打球。

项少羽看起来心事重重的，投球都失去了一贯的水准。荆天明打趣归打趣，却也没敢太过分，怕他翻脸。

项少羽得了球，边运边向篮筐冲。荆天明也没真想拦他，项少羽便绕过他张开的手，一个弹跳将球扣进篮筐。

荆天明吹了声哨，拍了两巴掌替他助威。项少羽捡起球，左右交叉在地上来回运着，脸色也并不好看。

"怎么了，一下午都这副表情？"荆天明问道。项少羽"嗨"了声，神情闪烁，回避他的问题。

"对了，"他说，"你后两个月没特别的事吧？我们想把旅游安排在那个时候。"

"你们定吧，我没别的事，"荆天明说，挑起下巴示意了一下他手里的篮球，"还打不打？不打就撤。"

项少羽没说话，拍了两下球，开口道："今晚上要不要一起吃个宵夜？"

"啊？"荆天明愣了愣，笑道，"怎么又想吃宵夜了？"

"聊聊天呗，"项少羽说，"我俩好久都没单独聊过天了。"

荆天明脸上浮起了一丝犹豫的神色。正要开口，他身后一个熟悉的声音叫道："荆天明—"

闻声，荆天明忙转过头，只见星魂背着单肩包，怀中抱着一摞传单，站在球场边缘。在项少羽不解的目光下，他一路小跑过去，脸上绽放出像太阳一般的笑容。

"你下课了？"他问。

星魂"嗯"了声，打量了他一番，说道："口渴吗？满头是汗的。"

"忘记带水了。"荆天明擦了擦额头，说。星魂从挎包里取出一瓶喝了一半的饮料，递给他。荆天明接过来豪饮几大口，盖好盖子还回去。

"自己留着吧，"星魂说，"我先去帮部门发会传单，你收拾好了就过来。"

"好。"荆天明乐呵呵地应了。

星魂走后，他边喝水边走到项少羽跟前，后者抱着篮球，一脸探究地看着他。

"他是谁？"项少羽问。

"一个朋友，"荆天明说，"抱歉今晚上陪不了你，我们约了一起吃饭。"

"怎么还给你送水？"项少羽语调怪异地道，"该不会是你的小迷弟吧？"

荆天明哈哈大笑，重重拍了拍他肩膀，道："你以为除了你，还有人会为你大哥倾倒？"

不理会项少羽被恶心到了的表情，荆天明上前捡起球筐边上的包，往肩上一甩，笑着冲他挥挥手，说了声"拜拜"。

项少羽也挥了挥手。他转身后，他的脸沉入了阴暗里。

星魂租的公寓不大，一室一厅，刚好够他一个人住。家里是冷调的欧式简装，虽不豪华也不简陋，东西摆放得整齐，倒像他本人的风格。

"这个小区很多房东租给老师学生，"厨房里，星魂一边从冰箱拿出饭菜，一边对荆天明说，"上次群里有人发消息，说一个老师找合租对象。房子不错，价格还便宜。一打听，发现那人正是我们的辅导员。想想还是算了。"

"那不是正好吗，"荆天明笑道，帮他打下手，"还可以日常套套近乎。"

"处得好也就算了，"星魂微哂，"处不好怎么办？"

"你们昨天怎么这么多剩饭？"荆天明看着他一个接一个拿出来的打包盒，问道。

"毕业工作的学长请吃饭，"星魂说道，"菜都点好了，结果有两三个人临时来不了。"

他打开一个盒盖子，即便是冻过的，香味也随即扑面而来。荆天明馋得口水直流，激动得一把抱住了他的腰。星魂用筷子从里面挑出一颗花生，将油滴干净，送到他嘴边，荆天明一口咬住。

"然后这么多菜全被你打劫了。"荆天明贴在他后背上，傻笑着说。

"请的人中间只有我有冰箱，"星魂嘲笑道，"浪费多不好。"

荆天明自然对此没有什么不满的。

吃完饭，荆天明主动把碗给洗了。星魂也没跟他客气，等他收拾好厨房，他便把餐桌整理出来，两个人按约定好的一起写作业。

写到一半，荆天明脑海中突然闪过项少羽的脸，便怎么也集中不了注意力了。想起他莫名请吃宵夜聊天，他就感到有些怪异。

于是放下笔，拿起手机，说："我给我朋友打个电话，他今天的样子有点奇怪。"

星魂挑了挑眉。荆天明拨通电话，听筒里只是"嘟—嘟"漫长的通话音。他又拨通了项少羽一个舍友的电话，也是没人接。他越发坐立不安。

"我还是回去宿舍看看吧，"荆天明站起身来，对他说，"总感觉心里堵得慌，下次再来找你写作业。"

"要我陪你去吗？"星魂也站起来，微微皱眉。

荆天明连连摆手说"用不着"，手脚麻利地收拾好书本，挎上书包挥挥手，关上门就走了。

星魂坐回椅子上，拿起笔，却不知怎么，默默发起了呆。

一路快步疾走，到了项少羽宿舍门前，荆天明就跟鬼子进村似的，大力敲他的房门：

"项少羽？项少羽在不在！"

他清楚地听见里面的人抢呼了一声"我的爷"，赶紧来给他开门—

"你在干什么啊，我的哥，"那位舍友一脸苦相，"还以为宿管来查房了呢，快被你吓出胃炎了。"

"少羽他在吗？电话打不通。"荆天明摸了摸头，问。

"在啊，"那位舍友说，"只不过他在睡觉。"

"那小子这么早睡？"荆天明诧异地问。

"今天不知怎么，一个人晚饭买回来两瓶啤酒，闷不做声地喝光了就上床睡了。"

"没事吧？"荆天明担忧地望了一眼项少羽的床位。

"能有什么事，"他舍友笑了，"就这楼层，你还怕他跳楼啊？"

荆天明不好意思地摸了摸头，不好再打扰人家。

转身下了楼，他费尽心思地猜着自己哥们为什么不高兴，在校园里晃来晃去，茫茫然不知所向。

这个时候，他手机震了起来，拿起来一看，是星魂的来电。

"喂？"

"喂，"星魂的声音说，"你的朋友，怎么样了？"

"没事，喝了酒睡了，"荆天明说道，坐到了路灯下的长凳上，"你见过的，球场那哥们，是我从小玩到大的兄弟。"

星魂"噢"了声。沉默了几秒，荆天明问："你还在写作业？"

"没了，"星魂道，"你呢？"

"在闲逛。"荆天明笑了。

星魂在那头犹豫了一下，问："想不想出来喝酒？"

昏暗的灯光，闷热的气息，怀旧风情的主题。

荆天明和星魂找了一个不起眼的角落，坐在沙发上，勉强能看到舞台上表演的乐队。

迷幻的曲调，被女主唱低迷的嗓音勾勒得时而浓重、痛苦，时而飘逸、洒脱。架子鼓声、吉他声、贝斯声以及键盘声，构成了属于他们的夜晚的背景。

星魂在这家店存了一瓶威士忌，取出来兑了雪碧，又叫来了两盅骰子，输方喝酒。

一个钟过去了，荆天明开始喝第二杯的时候，星魂杯里的酒才少了一半。星魂得意极了，说玩骰子跟思维和心理素质有关系。

"你是不是就想说，我的脑子和心脏都不好？"荆天明好气又好笑。星魂把他俩的杯子并排一放，甚至不想言明。

听着歌，和着酒精，在情绪的催动下，荆天明跟他聊了些自己平常不会跟人聊的事。包括几个朋友，包括高月，以及他们中间一些开心不开心的事。

星魂安静地听着，饮着威士忌。

最后荆天明说够了自己，转而问起了星魂。

"你谈过恋爱吗？"他问。

"曾经也有过有兴趣的人，"星魂说道，"只不过没有上升到恋爱的高度。"

"就是说到现在，你还没有跟任何人确立过关系？"

"没有。"星魂回答。荆天明用惊叹的眼神看着他，难以置信。星魂看了他一眼，放下杯子，问："你们—比如你，所谓的确立关系，是以什么为标准的？是发生了恋爱的感觉吗？还是建立了长久的肉体关系吗？

"自然是…"荆天明被问得一愣，"先有爱，才有持续的肉体关系吧。确立关系的时候，自然是以双方的爱为基础的。"

"那么假设，除了现在已确立关系的人外，你还出于爱，同时与另外一个人建立了长久的肉体关系。这样的关系，是你所认为的那种关系吗？"星魂问道。

"这…不能算是吧，"荆天明手心汗涔涔的，"即便那两个人的确相爱，恐怕也是见不得人的了。"

"难道这样的关系，只是为了展示给人看的吗？"星魂问得异常认真。

"也不…不是那么简单的事，你有了对象就知道了。"荆天明不知如何解释，只好故意喝酒以掩饰心虚。

星魂看着他，不满于他的敷衍了事。荆天明偷偷瞄他，发现他某一部分竟有着出人意料的天真。

器乐声填补了两人的空寂。过了一会，荆天明酒精上脑，迷迷糊糊地低声说："其实有些时候我感觉，我并没有那么喜欢我女朋友了。或许就像你说的，哪天我也会爱上别人吧。"

星魂没有说话。荆天明继续说："可如果我放弃我女朋友，岂不也是很没有意思？因为我会不断爱上别人，不断抛弃旧爱。直到我老了折腾不动了，我所最后爱的那个人，便成了与我厮守一生的人。这不好笑吗？"

言辞激动之处，他灌下一大口威士忌，然后被呛得咳嗽起来。星魂抢过他的杯子放在桌子上，拍着他的后背帮他顺气。他没出声，神情却是若有所思。

荆天明眼泪汪汪地缓过劲来，一声叹息，瘫靠在了椅背上。星魂呆了会，缓缓朝他移了过去，环住他的胸部，将自己小心地贴上他的身体。

荆天明什么也没有想，只感到了酒精、热气，以及另一个人的，舒适的、微凉的体温。他看了他一眼，笑了笑，想把他揽进怀里。谁知星魂径自两腿分开，跨坐在他大腿上，紧紧匍匐在他的胸脯上，两手扶着他的面庞，重重在他唇上烙下一个吻。

那一瞬间，荆天明的感官是空白的。他分不清此刻是舒服，还是痛苦，欢愉，还是厌恶。但他感到自己抬起双手，扶住星魂的腰，卷起他贴身的上衣，手掌钳在他肋骨上，拇指开始玩弄他胸前的两点。

星魂的呼吸变得局促起来，他咬着对方的下巴、唇瓣，身体不安分地在他身上磨蹭，隔着衣物，也能感到那个相抵的硬物。他用沙哑的声音在他耳边说了句："来这边。"便从他身上退了下去，牵着他的手将他拉了起来。

荆天明糊里糊涂地跟着他的脚步，眷恋他的体温，总想要攀上他的身体。两个人一路纠缠着到了卫生间，星魂把他推进门内，别上锁，将他按到门板上，急切地解他的裤子。

"那个…我还没有和男生…"荆天明迷惑地说。

"这里做不了，"星魂说，让他的手握住自己翘起的阳器，用半是命令半是请求的语气催促道，"快，帮我摸一下。"

荆天明顺从地握住那根硬物，星魂也握住了他的，上下抽动。狭窄的空间里是两人交叠的喘息声。

片刻，乳白色的液体从两人肿胀的阴茎中喷射出来。星魂浅浅叹出口气，扯出卫生纸替他们俩擦拭干净。

荆天明失焦的眼睛重新在他身上聚集起来，直至他木讷地穿好自己的裤子，才理解了他们直到现在都发生了什么。

他看着站在自己眼前的星魂，心中有股说不出的焦急。

"那个…"他辩解般地张开口，憋出一句，"我有女朋友的。"

"那又怎样？"星魂嗤笑。

荆天明没有说话。他慢慢前倾，以沉重的心情将他抱进怀里，下巴搁在他肩膀上，叹气："以后还是别这样了。"

星魂无声地笑了，吻上了他的耳根。

那之后，荆天明还是一如往常地对星魂，只不过有种刻意保持距离的感觉。星魂不管注没注意到，都表现得若无其事的样子。

项少羽也恢复了正常，每次荆天明想刺探他之前的奇怪表现，他都打着哈哈顾左右而言他。不过荆天明猜测，这可能跟石兰有关系。

石兰是个典型的有想法的女生。据荆天明有限的情报，她在一部分男生中间很受欢迎，这里面也包括项少羽。项少羽从上大学看见她第一眼起就开始喜欢她，石兰不说好，也不说不好，两个人一直暧昧着。

相较而言，他跟高月就简单多了。从小长大的情谊，人长得漂亮，性格也喜人，再加之当年高考，高月一直坚持跟他考一个地方的学校，荆天明更加没有理由不和她在一起了。

可是最近，荆天明对自己的感情产生了怀疑。然而无论如何，他都从没想过打破现在的局面。

高月后来也认识星魂了。因为她经常看他俩课上坐在一起，某天下课就来打了个招呼。

"你是怎么勾搭上这么优秀的人的啊。"高月开玩笑地问，荆天明就实话告诉了她。她看起来很高兴。

"不错，起码你不旷政治课了。"这是她的原话。

可荆天明却不怎么高兴。

比如有次，高月约了他去一家艺术馆玩，后来收到星魂的信息，问他要不要一起去看电影。他回绝了，说改天。可事实上，他不太确信他到底想和谁一起出去。

有的时候，他正跟星魂在一起时，会收到高月的消息。他表示自己正在陪朋友，高月一下子就猜出了是星魂。她有点吃醋。"你们怎么那么粘啊。"

而有的时候，他正跟高月在一起，星魂会很需要他。他因自己不能陪他而多少有点自责，尽管他们并没有什么名义上的牵绊。

渐渐地荆天明发现，跟星魂在一起呆得越久，他就越痛苦。于是他试着减少跟星魂的联系。这种办法在刚开始那几天是奏效的，可过不了两个星期，他总会原路折回去。

如此反复几次，荆天明就认命了。

他开始喜欢在星魂家里过夜。就算是在一起看书、写作业，或者玩游戏、看视频，甚至就躺着什么也不干，都是好的。

夜里躺进被窝里。前几次，两个人相安无事。后来，他们会抚摸对方的脸颊、身体，再后来，他们会相拥、亲吻，直至两个人的身体都产生了痛苦的欲望，他们便停下，用一种抚慰性的姿势将对方抱在怀中，等热情消褪。

很长一段时间，那都是他们的禁区。

距离四个人一起旅游的日子越来越近。

荆天明只管当甩手掌柜，项少羽和高月积极性最高，提前一个月，就已经把行程、预算都安排好了，甚至订好了高铁票。

可就在出行两个星期前，项少羽突然甩手不干了。

"你们仨一起去吧，我不去了。"有天，项少羽对荆天明说道。

"开玩笑呢吧你，"荆天明好笑地说，"你不是最想去的一个吗，票都订好了。"

"真的，不想去了，"项少羽甩了甩手，烦躁地说，"把票退了，有机会再说吧。"

荆天明忽然就意识到，他和石兰之间可能出问题了。但他对此也半知半解，只能拉了高月出来陪他说话。

"其实有时候，我不是很认同石兰，"高月夹在中间，身份尴尬，委婉地说道，"她可能觉得需要多方比对吧，可我觉得，对真心喜欢她的人来说，这其实是种伤害。"

荆天明想到星魂。他心中一阵刺，默默喝了瓶闷酒。

那天，他和高月去酒店开了房。高月一如既往地从他身上体会到了快感，她高潮时候的样子，减轻了他对自己的罪恶感。

阴暗中，荆天明看着她熟睡的侧脸，心中铺天盖地的念想—

—星魂这会在干什么？

—和星魂做会是什么样子？

—这要是星魂就好了。

人的感情是个太奇妙的东西。

不知出于什么原因，项少羽和石兰又重归于好了。他买回了已经退掉的票，虽然多出了手续费，但整个人乐呵呵的。

荆天明虽不方便问，但在心里替他两位朋友松了口气。

荆天明现在有很多衣服都直接放在星魂的衣柜里了。临行前一个晚上，他照例在星魂家过夜，顺便收拾行李。

"给你买了管防晒霜，"星魂把他特意从网上买的防晒霜，外加一些护肤品放进他行李箱，"海边这个时候还是很晒。"

"我不喜欢擦防晒，油腻腻的。"荆天明抗议。

"我不想看到你回来已经变成了一块分了层的炭。"星魂讥讽地说。荆天明顿时没了脾气。

那天他和星魂躺在床上，悠闲地聊天到大半夜。凌晨六点，荆天明按掉闹钟，从床上爬起来，悄咪咪地穿好衣服，准备洗漱出发。

星魂动也没动一下，咕哝了一句："路上小心。"

荆天明在他耳边落下一个吻。

早上八点，一行人抵达了高铁站。

列车九点出发，几个人挂着睡眼，在自助取票机排队取票。轮到荆天明的时候，他左翻右翻，意识到了一个严重的问题—

—他忘记带钱包了。要紧的是，钱包里有他的身份证。

他很是懊恼。同行三个人急得不成样，最后他们想出了个没有办法的办法：荆天明打车回去取，如果能赶上，他们就等他，如果赶不上，他们也只好丢下他自己去了。

荆天明上了计程车，一路上只管叹气。拖着行李箱进小区时，他隐隐感到包里的手机在震，于是拿出来一看。

是星魂的电话。

"喂，星魂，我跟你说我忘了—"

"—你终于接电话了，我快到东站了，你在哪？"电话那头是星魂急匆匆的声音，"我发现你没拿钱包，电话也打不通，就给你送过来了。"

荆天明愣了至少三秒，充分理解了一下这句话的含义—

"啊？"

事情的最后，是荆天明回家放了行李，跟星魂约好在购物广场见面。

两个人远远地一碰面，星魂就忍不住笑了起来。荆天明也笑，只不过是无奈而挫败的。

为了给他送钱包，星魂还没来得及吃饭。正好荆天明也没吃，于是两个人进了一家茶餐厅，一人叫了一碗煲仔饭。

冒着热气的饭端上饭桌，星魂喜欢吃蛋黄，荆天明便把自己的切下来给他。

"你这几天准备怎么办？"星魂问。

"不知道，"荆天明苦笑，"刷刷朋友圈，看他们晒的照片？"

星魂低头沉思了一会。忽然，他抬起头来，问道："想不想去爬山？"

"爬山？"荆天明愣了愣。

"邻县那座山，这个时候枫叶差不多红了。我这还有他们发的照片。"

"真的！"荆天明一看照片，立刻来了精神，"正好，我存的一笔路费还没用完呢。"

"那我们来计划一下。"星魂有些高兴地说。

旅行说走就走。

当天，他们就在山的附近定好了农家乐旅馆。下午，他们搭大巴来到邻县，兜兜转转找到农家乐，已经到饭点了。

老板是热情的一家人。荆天明和星魂两人一到这里，不知怎么意外地讨人喜欢。考虑到这两天没什么游客，老板娘给他们上了两碟免费的小菜。

"星魂，他们家的女儿一直在看你，"吃饭的时候，荆天明悄悄在他耳边调侃，"是不是看上你了？你要不要留在这里当女婿？"

星魂连头都没转一下，绷着嘴角，喂了一片鱼肚子到他嘴里。

傍晚，星魂吃完饭沿着河散步，荆天明留下来跟几个小孩一起玩扑克。高月一行抵达了目的地，正在逛夜市。她担心他无聊，不时发给他一些有趣的照片。荆天明看了，笑笑，偶尔回两句。

星魂回来的时候脸色不是很好。荆天明不明所以，有些替他担心，然而问了他也不吭声。

晚上下了阵雨。淅淅沥沥的雨声中，星魂跟他承认，其实是关于奖学金的事，但除此之外也没多说。两人侧卧而对，星魂钻进他的怀里，撩起他的上衣，挑逗似的含住一颗乳珠，边是吮吸，边是轻咬。

荆天明的手抚摸着他的脊背，顺着脊线伸进了他的底裤，搓揉他紧实的臀部。他的指尖徘徊在那入口附近，每每都能激起对方一阵细微的战栗。然而，也仅止于此。

他能感觉到对方因此而失落的情绪。或许是出于补偿，他钻到星魂的胯间，卷下他的底裤，用嘴聊慰他炽热的器官。

这天夜里，荆天明做了一个梦。

梦里，星魂用力按住他的后背，肿胀的硬物刺进他的体内，激烈地抽插。他呻吟着醒来，毫不意外地发现，下面的物体已经胀大了。他叹了口气，注视着身边那个人的睡颜，默默无眠。

第二天一早，两个人就收拾好东西上山了。

因为晚上的雨，乌云已经散尽，从山间望去，还能见到一片绚烂的火烧云。山远看时层次分明，身在其中，却又大不相同。山脚的树木四季常青，渐往上走，就能看到成片成片的枫木。海拔稍低的颜色稍黄，越往上，越染了醉人的殷红。从枫叶上偶然滴下一珠露，都叫人怀疑那是颜料的红脂。

太阳高照时，整片枫林呈现出宝石般的色泽—明黄、翠绿、朱红、淡紫，再有鹅黄的阳光漏过缝隙，飘落在石阶上。荆天明和星魂有时趁对方不注意，偷偷凝望着画中的彼此，默默保存下这一切，在心底发出细微的赞叹。

顺道，两人去看了山中的寺庙、奇峰，走走停停，到山顶时，已经晚上了。秋风渐起，出了许多汗，此刻便格外冷了。二人哆哆嗦嗦地穿上外套，依偎在一起，分着吃了包里的干粮。受不住累，便合眼睡去，却因为太冷，又瑟缩着醒来。

到了约定的时间，闹钟将他们唤醒。晨星散去，天开始蒙蒙泛白，荆天明靠在星魂的肩上，困倦地等待着太阳升起。终于，对面的山峦微微泛红，不出几分钟，一颗丽日便已跃然眼前。

此刻，天空是壮丽的橙红。星魂慨叹地看着这一幕，转过头，正想和他说说话—然后他发现，荆天明竟然就这么靠在他身上，耷拉着脑袋，双目紧闭，度过了他用一整天换来的日出。

之后那天下午，两个人去了县城的浴场，清洗掉登山造成的疲倦和不适。

荆天明闭上眼，趴在地砖上，大半个身子浸在热水里。星魂从后面游来，环住他的腰，将脸贴上他的后背，安静地靠着休息。

如果换作和项少羽，他俩多半会你一拳我一脚，最后能在水里打起来。但是和星魂，他只想这么安静地和他待着。

落日的斜射，照进酒店的房间。躺在床上的荆天明被阳光照醒，睁开眼，发现窗户边，星魂正斜靠在椅背上，睡着了。

荆天明侧着头望他。金黄的余晖打在他身上，将他分成明和暗的两个极端。明的那部分是暖色，暗的那部分是冷色，让他看起来不可侵犯，但却充满了诱惑。

荆天明就这么看着，清晰地感到了自己心脏的剧烈跳动。他翻身下床，跌跌撞撞地走进卫生间洗了把脸，呆看着镜中的自己。最后，他打开房门，将那一幕景象锁在身后。

他漫无目的地在街上游荡。夜渐渐降临，县城亮起了路灯，城中心斑斓的霓虹一片片睁开了眼。他浏览着一家家店铺，想着是不是给高月带点东西回去。

这时候，星魂打来了电话。他用一贯沉静的语气问他去哪了？但荆天明知道，他其实是有点焦急。

他在路边买了一把烧烤。回酒店的路上，顺便拐进便利店。出来时，他的手里多了两罐啤酒，以及—一盒他和星魂可能会用到的东西。

那天夜里。

荆天明趴在床上，阴茎和乳尖摩擦着布料，后方，星魂的硬物在他体内快速地抽动，那片他舒适的区域传来一波波快感，让他忍不住发出阵阵叫喊。

那时的景象，一如他之前的梦里。

涌出的液体打湿了浴巾，他感到真实的、前所未有的欢愉。而这份欢愉，竟然不是来自他女朋友，这让他感到有些许耻辱。

他觉得自己正朝着什么地方滑下去，手脚束缚着，无法阻止，也没想过阻止。

这可能是一种叫贪心的罪。

回到家中，他们俩好像根本没有心情干别的事，关上房门，拉上窗帘，急不可耐地做起了那件让他们双方都感到舒服的事。

荆天明也试着进入星魂的身体，看到这个自己一直所恋慕、却不敢沾染的人在自己身下呻吟，占据他的是另一种快乐。

这种状况持续了两天。

在海边玩了几天后，高月一行回来了。荆天明到高铁站给他们洗尘，三个人都晒黑了，但看起来都很开心，还买了一大堆东西。

项少羽绘声绘色地给他讲路上的趣事，把一行人逗得前仰后翻。到了学校，高月打开行李箱，取出一大包海产品送给荆天明。

"我尝了好几家，只有这家最好吃，"高月兴高采烈地说，"你尝尝看，不喜欢也可以分给同学。"

她还帮自己和荆天明定做了情侣挂件。是一只漂亮的海贝，里面刻着他们俩的名字，那卖东西的人告诉她说，这叫珍贵永久。

荆天明用一种奇怪的表情接过了她的礼物，抬起手，轻轻握住了她的肩膀。

那一瞬间，他感到了一种黑暗的、污秽的、赤身裸体的罪恶。

那天下午，高月回宿舍收拾，他一个人坐在校园里，想了很久。最后，他怀着沉重的心情，回到了自己阔别许久的宿舍，把特产分给自己的舍友和周围的同伴。

舍友们和他开玩笑，说他是"衣锦还乡"。

他打开电脑，玩起了游戏。到了晚上，有人给他打电话。一看来电显示—是星魂。

荆天明盯着手机，就这么让它一直响，直至结束。

然后，他开始发呆。

星魂最讨厌而且害怕的情况，也不过如此。

—荆天明在躲他。

电话不怎么接，就算接了说两句也会挂，消息回复得很慢，而且再也不像以前那样充满热情。

他不再来他的家里。虽说他的一部分衣物还留在这。

星魂觉得身体有一部分在隐隐作痛。然而，他不觉得把他两人逼得太紧有什么好处，于是调整心态，准备恢复一贯的生活。

另一边，荆天明也在试着过没有他的生活。他把时间安排得很满，尽可能多地把空隙留给学习。他报了考证，备考的同时，还不忘抽时间满足女友。高月之前埋怨他很难找到人，现在是少有发生的了。

有天晚上，荆天明和高月去附近的电影院看电影。回学校时，他们一路讨论着，路过一家宾馆时，荆天明无意间抬头望了一眼。就在这个这时候，他看见，一个熟悉的人影迎面走来。

荆天明僵立在了原地。

那个人并没有看到他，而是带着一位面带兴奋和羞涩的女生一起，从正门走了进去。

那阴暗光线，宾馆的招牌，看不清表情的星魂和兴奋的女生，在荆天明脑海里留下了无法抹去的画面。

接下来的好几天，他几乎没怎什么心情干事情。

他试着让自己不去管他的事。然而，在多重的压力下，某一天晚上，他终于还是拿起手机，找出联系人，给他发了条消息。

 _见个面吧。_

等待着回复，他胸腔里的心"怦怦"狂跳。他想不到，此时此刻，他竟如第一次跟他发消息那般紧张不安。

 _酒吧见。_

星魂的回复。

荆天明到之前他们来过的酒吧的时候，星魂已经坐在吧台边了。他进来时，正看到他优雅地饮威士忌的侧影。

荆天明坐到他旁边，星魂看了他一眼，对酒保说："再来一杯威士忌加雪碧。"

"换个不太显眼的地方吧？"荆天明有些局促地环视四周，"想跟你说点…"

"最近怎么样？"星魂只问。

"还…还好吧，"荆天明微微一愣，说，"你呢？"

"跟往常一样。"星魂淡淡地说。

"挺好的。"除此之外，荆天明不知道说什么。

酒保端来了他的威士忌加冰。荆天明薄抿了一口，偷偷看星魂，但他只顾啜饮，丝毫没有说话的意思。

荆天明一咬牙，单刀直入："你是不是和别的女生上床了？"

"是。"星魂简短地答道，毫不隐讳。

听到此，荆天明别开脸。过一阵又转回来，咬牙笑道："怎么，想找人了？"

"她是我们学校的学生，"星魂说道，"学校音乐会上认识的。"

"你们怎么…"荆天明愣住了。

"她说她喜欢我。"星魂理所当然地说。

"就因为这个，"荆天明不可思议地发笑，"你就想跟她上床？"

"是她想跟我上床，"星魂转头看他，语气平静，"从认识之初她就在和我找话聊了。前两天我问她愿不愿意开房…她同意了。"

荆天明看着他，有些许愕然。

"不妨告诉你，"星魂平视前方，"我和好些个人发生过关系了。从初中开始，就有女生莫名其妙说喜欢我，一直到现在。当然还有男生…"

荆天明的面色古怪起来。

"怎么了？"星魂看着他，"你接受不了？"

"不…"荆天明艰难地发问，"我是在想，你喜欢他们吗？"

"喜欢？"星魂冷笑，"当然不了。"

"难道单纯是为了性？"

星魂摇了摇杯子里的冰块，说："只不过是他们自己贴过来的，我为何不收下？各取所需而已。

"因为不存在什么感情，所以基本不到三次就结束了，"他说，"也有因此而擅自宣称我是她男朋友的…可结果最后，我发现她比我难堪。"

他说这话的时候，荆天明听出了他语气中的冷漠。

"喜欢是喜欢，性是性，"星魂低声说道，自嘲地笑笑，"所以到现在，我还没有和谁确立过关系。"

"可能，"荆天明古怪地笑了一下，"在你看来，我也是自己贴过来的吧。"他又加上一句，"是不是？"

星魂震惊地瞪着他，愤怒地提高音量："是你自己要放弃和我在一起的，怨得了谁？"

荆天明一下子从吧椅上跃到地面，一把将他拽下来："那你说我怎么办？你说？"他将他扯进怀里，声音有些哽咽。

星魂回抱着他，将头埋进他的颈窝，沉默。

两个人回到星魂的公寓。

荆天明是全然清醒的，星魂却有些半醉。他让他坐到沙发上，自己去给他兑了一杯蜂蜜水。

星魂喝着水醒神，荆天明就在这屋里乱逛。打开卧室的灯，映入眼帘的赫然是一只坐在枕边的皮卡丘，那鲜亮的颜色在这冷调的屋里显得格外扎眼。

荆天明将它拿起来，有些惘然。

后面传来脚步声，他回过头去，对走来的星魂说："这个公仔，之前怎么没见它？"

"收进柜子里了。"星魂说。

"之前没见着，还以为你给丢掉了。"荆天明说。

"怎么可能。"星魂微微皱眉，斜视他一眼。荆天明笑了，星魂别开目光，说："我先去洗澡。"

浴室里传来水声。

荆天明无聊地在书柜里翻着书，忽然，他眼睛一亮，脑子里飘过了一丝顽劣的想法。

他轻手轻脚地来到浴室门外，敲了敲门。

"做什么？"星魂的声音。

"我想进来。"荆天明清了清嗓子，说。

里面很长时间只听到水声。

"我进来了？"荆天明重复道。

"想进来不要问我。"星魂有些恼怒地说。

荆天明差点笑出声来。

他剥去了自己的衣物，缓缓推开浴室门。星魂正背对着他，清洗自己后脑勺的泡沫。他光着脚来到他身后，取下海绵，往上面淋了沐浴露，替他擦拭后背。

星魂顿了顿，微微侧头看了他一眼，荆天明故意对他笑得天真无邪。

他边帮他擦洗身子，边陷入沉思。片刻，他问星魂："之前跟我在一起的时候，你也还在和那些人…吗？"

"那个时候，没有。"星魂说。荆天明看起来稍稍松了口气。"怎么，你很介意？"星魂问。

"怎么可能不介意。"荆天明好气。

"你以为你跟你女朋友出去过夜的时候，我心里是什么感觉。"星魂嗤笑说。

"那又不一样。"荆天明愣了愣。

"有什么不一样？"星魂问，有些轻蔑地抬起下巴，"因为你有你们所谓的关系？"

荆天明不说话了。"我有时觉得，"过了一会，他说，"这种关系并不只是为了自己，还是为了照顾他人。一个没有道德感的社会，将是多么可怕？人要是只凭喜恶活着，事情就简单多了，但也更乱糟糟了。"

星魂答不上来话。"是啊，"他冷冷地讥笑道，"和你在一起的时候我不也没找别人吗，尽管你既不上我也不让我上你。"

荆天明一下子就笑了出来。他像搂着一件宝物那样将他搂在怀里，叹道："不会一直这样的，我们的关系。你让我想一下。"

中午。

荆天明和项少羽约了一起吃午饭，路过小卖部，项少羽让他在外面等等，他进去买瓶饮料。

"帮我也拿一瓶，谢了。"荆天明冲他的背影喊道。

他在外面站着玩了会手机，抬头的时候，突然看见星魂步履匆匆地从前面经过。

"嘿！"荆天明高兴地跟他打招呼。星魂看见他，扬起嘴角，朝他走了过来。"这么急急忙忙地干什么去？"

"辅导员突然打电话让我过去帮忙，"星魂说，"你在等人？"

"等我哥们，进去买水了。"荆天明指了指小卖部。

"今晚早点来我家，做好吃的给你吃。"星魂说。

"你怎么这么贤惠啊。"荆天明眼里的光让人感觉他快哭出来了。

"先走一步。"星魂说道，刚要往前走，荆天明忽然注意到他散开的鞋带，于是一把拉住他，说："等等，你鞋带散了。"

这么说着，他蹲下身，替他系好了鞋带，站起来时，星魂在他脸颊上落下一个吻："晚上早点回来。"

荆天明对他挥挥手。

而这，就是项少羽拿着饮料出来时看到的一幕。只不过当事的两人眼里除了对方没有别人，因而并没有注意到他。

项少羽愣愣地站了半晌，等星魂走远后，才默不作声地下了台阶，叫道："哟。"

"买好了？"荆天明回头看他，"走吧。"

"走吧。"项少羽说。

"其实一直想跟你说件事。"吃饭的时候，项少羽突如其来地说道。

"什么事？"荆天明好奇地问。

"石兰答应跟我交往了。"项少羽骄傲地宣称。

"行啊小弟！"荆天明替他高兴，拿起饮料瓶跟他碰了个杯，"哪天一起去唱k吧，帮你们庆祝一下。"

"你不知道石兰有多难追。"项少羽眉飞色舞地炫耀自己的成功。荆天明看着他那样子，只觉得好笑。

下午课一放，荆天明就提着书包，屁颠屁颠地到星魂家去了。他刚一放下书包，星魂就塞来了一盆菜叶。

"帮我择菜。"他命令道。

不一会，整个屋子就飘满了香气。为他们两个人，星魂做了白水虾、爆炒花甲，还有一道普通的素菜。

卖相精美的饭菜摆在面前，荆天明浅尝一口，诚恳地表示，如果他看到哪家饭店招厨师，他很乐意帮他在经理那里报个名。

他还热衷于给星魂剥虾。尽管他剥的一半都通过星魂的筷子喂回到了他自己嘴里。

吃过饭，两个人到大街上散步。经过一家饰品店，荆天明一眼就被摆在橱窗内的一对耳钉吸引了注意力。

"星魂，我觉得你戴这个好看。"荆天明扯扯星魂的衣袖，兴奋地说。

星魂摸了摸自己的耳垂，说他已经好久没有戴过耳钉了。荆天明拍着胸脯，说自己如果承受得起，就替他买下来。然后他气势轩昂地走进了店里。

结果是，他又灰溜溜地跑了出来。

星魂好笑地看着他一脸委屈的样子，连拖带拽地把他从橱窗边拉走了。

那晚，他们试了一下卫生间。或许是因为镜子的反射，或许是因为狭小空间的回声，又或许仅仅是因为气氛的恰到好处，两个人都显得比平时亢奋。

星魂做完就早早地睡了，荆天明打了个盹醒来，一看手机—他竟然漏接了十个电话。而这十个电话都来自于一个人—高月。

他一下子从床上翻起身来，走到卧室外，给女友回拨过去。通话音响了几声后，高月接了起来。

虽然很轻微，但他还是听出了她语气里的委屈和责怪。

"不是说好今晚上一起吃饭，然后打台球的吗？"她说。

荆天明脑子里"嗡"地一响。

他忘了。

荆天明和星魂的关系就是这样，时好时坏。

每当他的道德感占据上风的时候，他就特别不想理星魂。而每每过了这段时间，他又开始发疯似的想念他。

星魂厌恶他这么对自己，但又总能劝服自己去习惯。

但荆天明真的在认真考虑他和星魂的关系。

有天他跟星魂说："和我去见见我那哥们吧，一起吃个宵夜什么的。"

可不凑巧那天星魂的心情比较恶劣。"我见你哥们做什么？"他问。

"他也和月儿从小就认识，"荆天明说，"我觉得，他要是知道我有别的想法可能会有点震惊。就当让他认识认识你。"

"你自己的感情，关你哥们什么事？"星魂恼火地说。

"也不是关他的事，"荆天明不知道怎么跟他解释，"就是让我们以后的阻力小一些？"

"我不去，"星魂冷冷地说，眼里泛着轻蔑，"你那种朋友有什么好见的。"

荆天明瞪大眼睛，抿着嘴，没有多说一个字，摔门就走了。

那次，他和星魂冷战了近两个星期。虽然最后他还是被哄回来了，但他突然觉得自己这么忙里忙外的很没有意思。

星魂都不急，他着什么急。

因为这个，他对星魂的关心冷淡了一阵。他不找他，他通常也不会主动去找他。直到有一次，面对他的漠不关心，星魂的眼睛里直白地流露出了痛苦—那一刻，荆天明觉得自己才真正原谅他了，并且为自己的残忍感到羞愧。

时间一点一点地过去。

天开始下雪。

跨年那天夜里，荆天明、高月、项少羽和石兰一起坐在烧烤摊上。二十四点整，听着电视里的钟声，他们举起酒杯，庆祝新的一年来临。

聚会中间，荆天明收到了一条信息。趁高月离席上洗手间，他悄悄起身，在项少羽耳边嘀咕说，等月儿回来跟她解释一下，我有事先撤了。

项少羽问他，怎么不多呆一会？他说，陪朋友。

荆天明跟石兰打了声招呼就离开了。项少羽从后面注视着他的背影，目光有些异样。

荆天明在寒冷的夜风里快步前进。快到小区的时候，他发现星魂就在路边，像个孩子似的，徘徊在路缘试探平衡。

见到他，星魂匆匆迎了上去，摘下自己的围巾，在他的脖子上裹了好几圈。他们一起回到家，屋里的暖气一下子就治愈了身体的寒冷。星魂给他们二人煮了鸡蛋米酒，荆天明掏出手机，播放起他特意在宿舍录的他亲手弹的吉他，说是送给他的新年礼物。

考试在即。

不管是平时上课认真的、不认真的，都陷入了焦虑的复习。星魂复习的时候不喜欢有人在旁，高月却正好相反，荆天明便天天和她约着去图书馆看书。

别的都不值一提，唯有这学期他的政治成绩还不错。

一学期就这么结束了。平凡的，一无所成的，让人措手不及的一学期。

如果想要有什么新的开始，荆天明希望提前一点，就从寒假开始。

过完年之后，荆天明便从老家回学校所在的城市了。星魂去了国外当志愿者，他便借了他租来的公寓，报了个计算机网课，补习一下英语，外加练习吉他。

那天，他吃完饭出门溜达，再次经过了那家他和星魂曾经路过的饰品店。他目不转睛地看着橱窗中的那对耳钉，就这么安静地躺在那，心想，要是星魂戴上多好看啊。

他做了一家奶茶店的兼职。奶茶店是轮班，休班的时候，他就合理利用好时间干自己的事。

寒假很快就过去了。

开学前几天，项少羽回来学校，荆天明揣着他才挣到的一笔钱，说请他吃顿饭。

饭桌上，两个人从日常八卦聊到人生规划，十分惬意。晚饭后，荆天明和项少羽在附近散步，经过那家饰品店，荆天明走了进去，用才领的部分工资买下了那对耳钉。

项少羽在一旁评价他的审美："这看上去也太男孩子气了，你确定高月会喜欢？"

"这不是给月儿的。"荆天明说。

项少羽愣了愣，陷入了沉默。"我老早就想问你了，"片刻后，他说，"你是不是和你那个朋友…那什么了？"

荆天明看了他一眼，没有说话。

"你该不会打算一直这样吧？"项少羽表情复杂。

"不会的，"荆天明斩钉截铁地说，"我会想办法解决的。"

"你要想清楚了。"项少羽皱着眉头。

荆天明点点头。他接过包装好的耳钉，和朋友出了店门。因为不同路，他们在马路边就要分道扬镳了。

"我越想越觉得，"分别时，项少羽有些好气地跟他求证，"你小子今天是不是就是为了告诉我这件事才请我的吃饭？"

荆天明"嘿嘿"一声笑了，样子傻乎乎的，眼睛里却露出了精光。

"不要告诉月儿和石兰，"他用恳切的语气说，"我会尽量自己处理好的。"

项少羽重重拍了一下他的肩膀，深深看了他一眼，点了点头，转身离去。

星魂结束行程，打开家门的那一刻，荆天明几乎是扑上去给了他一个拥抱。

"你终于回来啦！"他在他耳边大喊道。星魂只觉一阵头晕目眩。

"吵死了！耳朵都快震聋了！"

那一整天，荆天明就像条跟屁虫似的粘在他后面。星魂半是无奈，半是高兴，指挥他帮自己做这做那。

晚上，星魂把他叫了过来。

"有样东西送你。"他说。

"正好，我也有东西送你。"荆天明也说。他找出那个漂亮的小盒子，星魂也找出他那个大盒子，像两个小孩子似的互相交换。

打开盒子的那一瞬间，两个人都不由自主地愣了一下。然后，绽放的微笑是他们对此的回答。

荆天明收到的是一根精致的皮带。他依稀记得之前跟星魂随口提过，想要一根好一点的。没想到他竟然记住了。

不仅如此，星魂还神秘地塞了一小盒东西在他手里。荆天明一看—

一盒写着英文的避孕套。

他笑得满床打滚，说你为什么要把我们的日常交流变成国际化的运动？

星魂伏在他身上，在他唇上深吻，脱掉他的衣服，仰面躺下，腿缠上他的腰，热情地邀请他的进入。在情绪极度高涨和神智错乱的时候，他说他想他。

第二天，他们就换上各自的新装备去学校了。荆天明用剩下的钱，给高月买了一瓶香水，作为开学礼物。

高月收到很高兴，但她知道他一个寒假都在打工，有些替他心疼。荆天明听了这话，勉强地笑了笑。

这一学期，荆天明洗心革面，决定当一个学霸。他的社交活动减少了，而相对地，他泡在图书馆的时间大幅增加。

项少羽抱怨他找不到人，高月也抱怨他找不到人。星魂很少抱怨，但是荆天明知道，他是觉得自己没有立场。

只不过与此相对的，星魂会因为一些小事无故地冲他发脾气。荆天明大多数时候不想和他争，但是渐渐地，他发现自己越来越没心思哄他。

可能一段关系，在给予人束缚的同时，也在赋予人权利。星魂没有这样的权利，或许他嘴上说着不在意，事实上也正不知不觉地陷进去。

而对于高月，荆天明也迟迟没能跟她挑明。一是他不忍心，二是他不确信，是不是真的要选择一个突然闯入的人而放弃自己十多年的青梅竹马。

如果那个青梅竹马是星魂，他是不是也可以就这么为了别人放弃他。

"我今天见到你哥们了，"有天晚饭的时候，星魂说，"他跟我打了个招呼，不过好像显得很有敌意。大概是知道了吧。"

荆天明不知道该怎么和他说。大概是看出了他的窘状，星魂解释："本来也不需要他理解，我只是觉得挺好笑的。"

学得太累的时候，荆天明宁愿和三五个狐朋狗友一起玩，也不想和他最好的朋友呆在一起。他觉得太累。

他和自己好朋友几乎断了联系，和高月、星魂相处的时间也没那么多了。

有天和石兰单独在一起的时候，石兰问，是不是和高月吵架了？荆天明愣了愣，说没有啊。石兰说，高月有时候会跟她诉苦，说天明好像不愿意和她呆在一起了。

石兰接着问，是不是腻了？这点荆天明无法否认。石兰安慰他，说这是正常的。她还多多少少可以猜出他瞒着高月和别人发生了关系。当然，这些话她没有告诉她。

荆天明有些感激，说自己不知道该怎么办。石兰说，你自己想清楚就好，但尽量不要拖太久。

可荆天明已经停止思考了。有时候他深夜从图书馆回家，发现星魂并不在。他知道，他不再一个人等他回来。但不管他去哪，荆天明发觉自己并没有权利去干涉。

他默默站在黑暗空荡的屋子里，突然想到，自己可能是在同时伤害三个人。

他试过熬夜等星魂回来。凌晨三四点，等得实在受不了的时候他就睡了。醒来，他的第一个念头就是—原来星魂也这样等过自己回家。

他想过和星魂分手。星魂没准也正在想和他分手。可他们谁也没有提，像是当对方不存在。

然后荆天明突然就醒悟过来了—感情这东西就是细水长流的投资，一旦投资中断了，两个人就没什么情分可言了。

或许他最终还是会选择高月的，因为他们在一起更久，拥有的资产更为庞大。可他不明白自己为什么还紧紧抓着星魂不放。

那天星魂在家的时候，荆天明抱着他，脸埋进他颈窝，哭了。星魂抚摸着他的头发，亲吻他的侧脸，忧郁而且沉重。

第二天，他就和星魂分手了。他收走了放在他家里的任何一样东西，不留痕迹。

星魂收到信息的时候正在聚会上。他掏出手机看了一眼，盯住那条信息两秒，随即不动声色地放回包里，一切如常。

直到聚会结束，他回到家，打开那空了一半的衣柜看了一眼，才开始醒悟。他坐到床沿上，神情有些迷惑，好像不能理解事情为什么就成这样了。

他明明一直都在等他。

他明明已经给予了他最大的限度和自由。

荆天明觉得自己仿佛是轻松了。不仅如此，他觉得自己还可以再更轻松一点。

他约了高月出来见面。见到她，他说："月儿，我们还是当好朋友吧。我觉得很对不起你…很累。"

高月一下子就哭了。她说好，但她会一直等着他。荆天明说你不要管我了。

后来项少羽来宿舍找他。他二话不说，一拳就招呼在了他脸上。荆天明一头撞上衣柜，顿时倒在地上，眼冒金星。

"这就是你的好好解决？"项少羽冲荆天明吼道，舍友们赶紧上来劝架，"我替你保密是让你好好考虑！不是让你对两个人都不负责任！"

这应该是石兰跟他说的，这件事荆天明只告诉过石兰。

荆天明觉得自己没什么好说的，摇摇晃晃地站起来，说："回去吧，在寝室里面闹什么闹。"

项少羽气得还想动手，但一看他那副样子，觉得很没有意思，转过背就走了。

那段时间，荆天明几乎封闭了自己。他大部分时间都在图书馆看书，不然就约几个篮球部的人一起打打球，连和人说话都少了。

他唯一有交流欲望的就是石兰。石兰是他认识的人里，唯一一个对他说没有关系的人。

"你只是想安静，"石兰说，"想清楚就好了，慢慢来。"

他猜测石兰的态度跟她自己的经历有关。果不其然，后来石兰告诉他，说自己以前同时吊着几个男生的胃口，因为想选一个最优秀的。即便是现在，她也没有认准项少羽不变。

荆天明听得一脸震惊，问："不觉得对不起另外的人吗？"

"为什么对不起，"石兰语气平静，"人都是为了自己的。"

荆天明对此无法认同。不过，他有时会和她谈谈星魂，说说星魂对爱情、关系、性的看法。石兰说，她大概是能理解星魂的。

荆天明很想问问石兰这类人是怎么想的，但却说不出口。因为他发现自己好像从来没有理解过星魂，也没有认同过星魂，却就这么简单地和他分享了快乐。

占了星魂这么久的便宜，他觉得羞愧。

就这样过了一个月。

一天晚上，石兰电话里叫他出来吃饭，说项少羽、高月都在。荆天明犹豫了一下，最后还是硬着头皮去了。

他到场的时候，项少羽正巧从洗手间出来，两个人面对面来了个视线相撞。荆天明瞪着他，项少羽也瞪着他，两个人都绷着脸。

下一秒，荆天明没憋住，"噗"地一下笑出了声。项少羽也笑了，推了荆天明一把，荆天明也不甘示弱地还了他一下，两个人就这么拉拉扯扯地到了餐桌上。

石兰和高月都看着他们俩笑。高月瘦了一些，气质变得忧郁了，可她还是一如既往地关心他，问他过得怎么样。荆天明笑着说还好，心里对她只有愧疚。

这顿饭是荆天明买了单。走在回学校的路上，高月和石兰走在前面，荆天明和项少羽在后面跟着。

项少羽问他，想不想和高月复合？我觉得她还喜欢你。荆天明说，暂时不想招惹她。项少羽拍拍他的肩膀，安静了一会，说，我有几次都撞见你那个朋友了。荆天明抖了一下，问，他怎么样？

一直以来那样，项少羽说，只不过他看我那眼神，让我觉得他还是很介意。荆天明没有说话。你要是还喜欢他就把他追回来，项少羽这么说道，我跟石兰都这么觉得。荆天明笑着说，暂时没那个打算。

他开始喜欢夹娃娃。也不知道从怎么时候开始，每当他路过商业街，或者一个人去电影院，他总会掏出几块钱零钱，喂进娃娃机。

可不知是出于运气还是什么原因，他再也没有成功过。他想起第一次和星魂出去玩时操作起来的轻松，这让他充满了对自己的挑战欲，久而久之，也就成了他的执念。

星魂没有再试图和他联系。那条分手短信，他甚至都没有回。他好像跟一个本来就和自己无关的人说了那句话，然后理所当然地得不到回音。

算了。荆天明想。

两个人再次相见，是在学校的比赛上。

决赛那天，荆天明去帮同班同学加油助威，却不想同台竞争的人里就有星魂。看到他，他的脑子一下子就懵了。

星魂最后拿了奖。他被同学、老师围在一起祝贺，光彩照人。一群人在舞台边上合影，荆天明远远地望着他，不知道是什么心情。

星魂的目光朝他这边看了过来。看见他，他同样也是一愣，面部表情僵住。

"看这边！"照相的同学冲他喊道。星魂看了过去，等照片拍好，再匆匆忙忙看向那边去寻时—荆天明已经不见了。

庆功宴上，星魂神态自若地陪一群人有说有笑。回到家，他开始坐在床边发呆，拿起枕边荆天明送他的皮卡丘，和奖状一起，摆到了书桌上。

即使是现在，星魂也不介意和一些主动送上门来的人发生肉体关系。荆天明也开始学着他和石兰那样，安心地接受别人的好意。

然后他发现，其实并不是没有人对他有意思，只是他自己选择了无视。尽管，他还是做不到像石兰一样善于操纵别人的情感，也做不到像星魂一样洒脱地对待性的关系。

他开始慢慢捡起自己丢掉的社交。有一天，一群人在包厢唱歌时，门忽然开了。

走进来的人是星魂。

荆天明愣了愣，星魂也愣了愣。一个男生笑着拉着他到他们中间坐下，说："来了来了，我们系的大佬。可能天明不太认识吧？"

荆天明正要说话，星魂果断地说道："我们认识。"

"原来认识？那正好。"一群人很高兴，点了歌，叫来了一打啤酒和几盅骰子，嚷嚷着一起玩。

荆天明玩得心不在焉，被灌了好些酒。他揉了揉鼻梁，说不玩了不玩了，一群人跟着起哄说你怎么还怯场，他没法只得陪着继续。

又是一局。当荆天明报了数，下一秒暗自后悔叫大了的时候，星魂突然插了进来，叫了一个更大的。

另一个人喊了开，结果是星魂被罚。等荆天明意识到他在有意帮自己挡酒的时候，星魂已经好几杯下肚了。

"今天大佬发挥有点失常啊！"一个男生拍着手笑，"你知不知道我们这些人等这一天等了多久了！"

"废话真多，"星魂冷冷地笑，站起身，"出去透个风。"

他前脚出门，荆天明后脚就跟了上去。他在走廊里拽住了他。

"你真的不需要这样。"荆天明有点生气。

"不关你什么事。"星魂淡淡地看他一眼，说。

"跟他们说我不玩了，"荆天明心头火起，"我走了。"

他真的走了。走到一半他回过头去，星魂已经不见了人影。

或许是出于寂寞，荆天明和星魂中间又重新联系了几次。

有天晚上星魂直接打电话问他，想不想到他家里来？

荆天明当然知道他是让自己去干什么的。他做了很久的思想斗争，最后还是去了。

他们除了做爱不干别的。这样几次过后荆天明发觉，他们的关系好像演变成为纯粹的性的关系了—也就是那种星魂认为理所当然，而他自己却无法赞同的关系。

他为此厌恶自己，也厌恶这么对待他们关系的星魂。可每当产生这样的需求，他还是会控制不住地往他家里去。

那天，荆天明来到星魂家里的时候，突然发现家里多出了一只几个月大的小猫。

小猫被关在笼子里，一直喵喵叫。荆天明的心一下子就化了，一脸傻笑地蹲在笼子前逗弄它。

"朋友出去旅游，寄养在这的，"星魂说，"怕它到处乱跑，就关了起来。"

荆天明目不转睛，一步也挪不开。星魂看了好笑，陪他逗了会猫，进卧室看书了。

逗了半天，荆天明才想起自己是来干什么的。他悄咪咪地走进卧室，星魂正认真对着电脑打字。他来到他身后，挠了挠他的后颈，说道："我好像忘了我们要那个什么了…要不要开始？"

星魂转过来，有点错愕地看着他。然后他沉下脸，阴郁地说："你可以不用分那么清楚的。"

荆天明愣住了，没再吭声。他觉得再呆下去可能有点不痛快，于是早早地走了。

有天晚上他到星魂家。正走在路上，天忽然下起了雨，而且越下越大。荆天明没带伞，一路小跑到了小区，还没到单元门口，就看到星魂撑着伞，打着电筒四处乱晃。

荆天明跑到他跟前问他在干什么，星魂说他打开笼子让猫出来玩，结果开门丢垃圾时没注意，让它给跑到外面来了。

荆天明看得出他有点焦虑。毕竟是他朋友的爱猫，而且据说还比较名贵。他只好帮星魂撑着伞，星魂在前面找，他就在后面跟着。

没过多久，两个人就给淋了个透。荆天明拉着星魂说，等雨下过了再找不迟。星魂只好作罢。

回到家，星魂就开始打冷战。荆天明把他推到浴室，帮他脱掉上衣，却发现连自己的手也在打颤。两人就干脆一起洗了个热水澡。

躺在床上，星魂情绪有些低落，把头埋进了他的怀里。荆天明清楚地听到自己心脏的跳动，双手环抱着他，一起睡去了。

第二天下午课一放，荆天明就跑来星魂家陪着找猫。

星魂正发愁，显然一无所获。他们把猫的特征和照片汇集成了寻猫启事，张贴在小区各个显眼的位置。荆天明在家门口放了猫粮，说指不定哪天猫饿了自己就回来了。

一个星期过后。荆天明在电梯门前等待时，忽然听到楼梯口传来细微的猫叫。他眼睛一亮，急忙跑到楼梯口一看—果不其然，肉丸似的小猫蜷缩在角落，脏兮兮的，叫得十分凄惨。

荆天明像捉拿犯人一样地将它捉回了家里，星魂一看，大松一口气，忙将它关进笼子，说什么也不放出来了。

第二天，星魂因为要上课，早早地就起了床。荆天明被吵醒，睡眼惺忪地看他在穿衣镜前整理衣服，见他耳朵边上空空的，总觉得少了点什么。

"你怎么不戴我给你买的耳钉？"荆天明想了起来，近乎于天真地问。

星魂动作顿了顿，看了他一眼，问："你希望我戴吗？"

荆天明一愣，意识到自己问错了话。他没吭声，星魂也没多说什么。

他再度思考起自己和星魂的关系。他好像总是在为这类事情烦恼，又总是拿不定主意。

两个人的关系似乎正渐渐回到从前。星魂知道他恢复了单身，便毫无顾忌地霸占了他的空余时间。他有时会约他看电影、吃饭，荆天明也会约他去图书馆看书。他们的相处就像阳光和空气，熟悉、亲切而且自然。

于是荆天明恍然认识到—自己原来一直都喜欢着星魂，而他能感觉出来星魂也是一样。他能感受到对方一举一动中流露出来的爱意，过马路时抓住他的手腕，睡觉时调小声的音量，而他自己也在不由自主地回馈着他。

但他总觉得哪里少了点什么。他们有所有正常关系的情侣所具备的一切特征，除了一样—约束。

或许他们的关系一开始开启的方式就是错的，又或许他们根本无法在一起。只不过他们自己没有意识到，还无知无觉地保有了对方这么久。

渐渐地，荆天明就对此感到乏味了。既然靠近就要互相伤害，还不如离得远远的。

只不过这一次，他没有留下任何的离别宣言。

他们的疏远是一点一点的。往前走两步，回过头去，发现对方还在那。再往前走两步，再回头，发现对方也不曾离开。可不知什么时候，等再一次回头去看的时候，那个人却已经不在了。

就这样过了几个星期。星魂回过神来时，发现荆天明又不见了。这次他好像走得更悄无声息、无牵无挂，就像消失在了空气里。

他好奇是什么让他一次次地离开，心中隐隐地感到那根源性的错误或许就在他自己，然而他也无能为力。

而总有那么些时候，他会怀念那新年的、晶莹的、吉他的歌声。每当这个时候，星魂会缓缓躺在床上，蜷起双腿，把头深埋下去，用手环住膝盖，以一种子宫中婴孩般的姿势将自己蜷缩起来，好像那样就可以保护他不受伤害一样。

傍晚。

星魂走在回家的路上，步履匆匆。

不知从什么时候起，他也开始喜欢泡图书馆。他和荆天明几个星期没有联系了。夜里，他从学校走到繁华的大街，再走到安静的小区，将自己交给时间的流逝和空间的变换。

只不过今天他回来得早一些，因为早上忽然接到了一个意想不到的电话—

是荆天明的电话。

电话里，荆天明问他晚上有没有空，有些话想跟他当面说。他听起来很不自信，总觉得他是不是不愿意再见到他了。

星魂只是没想到他还会联系自己，于是说，那你晚上直接到我家来吧。

回到小区，坐着电梯上楼。来到楼道间，正在包里摸钥匙的时候，他看到有个人就坐在自己的家门口。借着头顶的光，不难看出那个人是荆天明。

荆天明背靠着墙，一条腿蜷曲着。见了他，他慢慢地站起身来，像个面对老师的犯了错的学生。

星魂走上前，站立在他对面。他们的目光锁住彼此，看上去都急切地想说些什么，却谁都没有说。

最后星魂开了门，按开灯。荆天明坐在沙发上，低头玩弄自己的手指。星魂从冰箱里拿出饮料给他倒上，问他什么时候来的，他说有一阵了。

星魂坐到了他旁边。荆天明悄悄打量着他，星魂问了问他的情况，他便聊了几件自己和学校里的事。中间，他说到一半自己呛到了，星魂抚着他的后背替他顺气，等他缓过劲来，他的手轻轻搀上了他的胳膊。

他们之间有片刻沉默。半晌，荆天明开口道："有些事情最近才想通，我觉得应该告诉你，对你…我自己还有我们…有一个交代吧。

"我想了很久，我不知道你是怎么看我们之前的关系的，但我发现，即便是在我和月儿分手过后，我们也从来没有确立过正式的关系。

"你曾经问过我一段确定的恋爱关系是以什么为基础的，跟一般的肉体关系、爱情感觉有什么不同。我想来想去，觉得其实是约束。

"感情的约束，身体的约束，责任的约束…不存在约束的关系，可能其实根本无法持续下去。因而要说我们的关系结束了我觉得不太对，因为或许我们压根就没开始过。"

"你如果对我的所作所为感到不舒服了，大可以来和我说，"星魂端起杯子抿了一口，淡淡的嘲讽，"其实有时候我根本是在等着你来要求我，可你压根就当没看见。"

"可我让你不舒服的时候，你不也一样没要求过我吗？"荆天明反问。

"我是不懂怎么跟你说，"星魂冷冷地说，"我以为你知道怎么处理，毕竟你才是那个有过经验的人。我虽然从来没搞清楚过这种关系有何意义，但也从没有随随便便地离开。可当我还在想我们怎么才能更好的时候，你却自己抽身走了。"

"可能就像我朋友说的，我在逃避责任吧，"荆天明有些难堪地道，"可当时只觉得看不到希望，也不知道和你在一起对不对，说到底还是害怕伤害，想着趁早放手还不至于让我们都体无完肤…"

星魂没有说话。

"后来想来想去，觉得不应该就这样…就这么无声无息的，让我觉得我们以前的那些事很不值，"荆天明深吸一口气，说道，"所以…我考虑了很久，我不知道现在还算不算晚，但我今天来其实是想问—你愿不愿意以后，跟我建立一种互相约束的联系？

"你会有很多束缚和不自由，我会要求你，干涉你，不让你干这或者干那。你也可以用自己的要求来比对我，不管什么时候需要我都可以给我打电话，要求我晚上不能太晚回家，只要是你不喜欢的、怀疑的，都可以用来质问我…

"其实说白了也就是…你愿不愿意当我男朋友？"

星魂怔了怔。有那么一瞬间，荆天明看到他眼眶红了。

星魂什么也没说，只不过捧起他的面庞，将自己的额头轻轻和他相靠。荆天明握住他的手腕，牵到嘴边，吻了吻他的掌心。

为一段新的关系的开始，他们在做出彼此的承诺。

之后，事情就变得简单了。

荆天明开始把星魂带到和朋友的聚会上。第一次见他们，他向他们介绍说，这是我男朋友。

其实另外三个人早就知道了。荆天明事先和他们打过招呼，主要是项少羽和石兰，他想让他们帮他跟高月透个风。他觉得最对不起的就是她。

高月红了眼眶，但还是举起酒杯表达了祝福。饭桌上，项少羽看了眼星魂耳朵上的耳钉，碰了碰他的酒杯，说，你耳朵上戴的玩意是我那傻小弟打了一个寒假工换来的，好好珍惜。

星魂笑着，干完了那杯酒。

星魂也开始把荆天明介绍进自己的社交圈子。然后荆天明发现，那完全就好像另外一个世界。刚开始他有点抵触，但后来渐渐就习惯了，还结识了几个朋友。

时间在慢慢过去。大学的后半部分变得忙碌起来，随着日子长了，两个人当初天天粘在一起的激情也在一并消退。

他们会有争吵，可尽管如此，荆天明和星魂渐渐开始学会包容对方的小过错，并对以后的日子进行规划。荆天明很珍惜他们的关系，星魂也是。

有时他们俩挽着手在校园的林荫道上散步，荆天明抬头看着被风吹动的树叶，以及被切割得斑驳的阳光，会感叹他们以前走了多少弯路。

然后他就会突然特别感谢身边这个人，并庆幸他们终于还是没有放弃。

如果他们身后有一台摄像机，大概就能记录下他们所度过的时间，所走过的路。

他们的成长，以及他们的关系。


End file.
